


confess something.

by hellosterfry



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nicknames, Youtuber AU, aw, c'mere spaz, it's written like it's a video, jeremy bruises easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterfry/pseuds/hellosterfry
Summary: (inspired by fireyicegirl's youtube au i'm trash)the boys are silly.





	confess something.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Your Roommate Has No Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075121) by [fireyicegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyicegirl/pseuds/fireyicegirl). 



> GO READ THE THING THIS WAS INSPIRED BY IT'S SO GOOD AND I LOVE IT  
> also jojo gave me this idea + read it before i posted it thanks jojo

"Oh, oh, oh!" Michael yelled as Jeremy kept the balloon from not leaving the camera frame using one hand. "Oh, look at that!"  
And with that, the balloon dropped. Jeremy laughed. "Ah, fuck," he sighed.  
"Ya dun fucked," Michael chuckled before the video cut to the opening animation.  
"Hi, guys!" Jeremy grinned when the camera showed his face once again. "I'm Jeremy, or jerheere, and does my roommate want to introduce himself?" He turned to Michael.  
"Nope," Michael hummed.  
"Get out of my apartment," Jeremy mock-glared.  
"No!" Michael laughed as Jeremy tackled him and yelled to get out. An error screen, and the two were back. "My name's Michael, and my username is GayMell. Be sure to subscribe to me for gross content."  
"And it looks like we're here for our monthly collab video," the brunette smiled.  
"I'm actually Mell for it," Michael snickered. Jeremy stared for a moment before slowly standing and leaving. "Wait, buddy-!"  
A hard cut, and Michael was reading a question from his phone. "'Would you rather eat a live snake or a live scorpion?' Well, a scorpion? Since I've had those suckers with the scorpion inside," he said.  
"That's disgusting," Jeremy wrinkled his nose, "a scorpion. I hate snakes." He looked at his phone. "'Michael, you're a bear on LSD, Jeremy, you're a ninja lizard.'"  
A cut, and Michael was growling loudly and covering his eyes while flailing, and Jeremy was hissing while karate chopping the air.  
"'Play with a balloon,'" Michael raised his brows. Suddenly the two were smacking around the balloon from the intro, laughing.  
A hard cut. "'Play slapsies-' oh, no! No, Jesus, Mikey," Jeremy laughed as Michael cackled. "I bruise so easily, you're gonna win! No fair!"  
However, the two rested their hands together and began slapping the back of each other's hands. Another cut, and Jeremy was showing off the back of his now-bruised hand while Michael laughed. "He's a piece of shit," Jeremy pouted.  
"'Both of you, confess something.'" Michael raised his eyebrows at Jeremy.  
"Uh, what do I confess? Oh. Mikey, you know this already, but I guess my confession is that my middle name is Chadwick? Does that work." Jeremy giggled.  
"That works. My confession's kinda.. Long," Michael sighed with a smile and took Jeremy's not-bruised hand in his own. "Jer, we've been friends since kindergarten. And we're twenty-two now. That means we've been best friends for seventeen years. We know almost everything about each other, but I think there's something I really want you to know. About me." He took a breath.  
"Jeremy, I've had.. Christ. The biggest crush on you for thirteen years. It's never faded or subsided, not even when I had a boyfriend or you had a girlfriend. I don't know if you feel the same or whatever, but I love you, Jeremy Heere. I really do." He looked away as he finished.  
Jeremy's eyes had widened as he listened to Michael's confession, and he tried to respond. However, his mouth kept opening and closing, unable to form words. His hands waved around frantically as he tried not to cry. Michael chuckled when he noticed this. "C'mere, spaz," he murmured and pulled Jeremy in for a hug.  
"Be my boyfriend. Please," Jeremy whispered against Michael's chest, something the microphone almost didn't pick up.  
The taller male felt his grin widen. "Thought you'd never ask," he mumbled into Jeremy's hair.  
After a moment of the two cuddling, the video cut to the two sitting upright again, with Jeremy holding onto Michael's hand. "So, like this video if you enjoyed, we'll be making another next month. Thanks to the people who appeared in our video for the prompts, thanks to everyone else who sent stuff in, share this with your friends and whatever. Mikey, want to add anything?" Jeremy asked.  
"Subscribe to both of us for storytime with Jeremy and whatever you want to call my mess of videos," Michael chuckled as he squeezed Jeremy's hand. "And we'll see you guys later."

**Author's Note:**

> the day i shut up about these boys will be the day i get out of bmc sorry guys


End file.
